kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Zach Murphy
Zachary Murphy, better known as Zach (pronounced "zak"), is Numbuhs 58 and 59's son in Numbuh 227's universe. He, along with his twin sister, Maddy, were borrowed from Numbuh 227 by Gamewizard2008 for his Nextgen Series. Both work in the Decommissioning Squad as Francis's assistants. He is Numbuh 59+58, and is voiced by Tom Kenny, like his dad. Nextgen Series He and Maddy first appeared in the multichapter "First Day" on the second and third chapter, in which they seemed to have a distaste with Dillon because of what his father did. He appeared at the end of the one-shot "Jealous", making fun of Maddy's burned pants, resulting in Maddy throwing her soda at him and chasing him while Zach laughed. In the one-shot "Drowning", he separated from his parents on a family vacation, Maddy following. They followed a mysterious woman to a seaside cliff. Without them noticing, the woman pushed Maddy into the water, then dragged her under. Zach looked terrified while he watched everything, then was relieved when his mother saved Maddy. At the end, he apologized to Maddy. Zach and Maddy appeared in Scorched Wings with other operatives fighting Viridi's Forces of Nature. Both were shooting at enemies, while flying on jetpacks. He and Maddy tried to shoot Phosphora, but missed as she zapped them with lightning. Their jetpacks short-circuited and they fell to the ground. They are later seen being led by Francis out of the infirmary, both still shaking from the shock. At the end, he and Maddy led the defeated Phosphora to the Arctic Prison. In the story The Gang, he and Maddy are flying a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. through space. Zach is seen telling Maddy that Yipper Cards aren't dorky, before their ship crashed with the invisible Lunar Sanctum. Both scream when their ship falls to Earth. In Maddy's Sad Day, Zach and Maddy work together to capture a renegade operative, but Maddy is the one who apprehends him. They return to Moonbase to have him decommissioned as they leave to get sodas. That night at their house, Zach tells Maddy to come in when she was pretending to battle someone outside. She stays outside as Zach goes in, just before Maddy is kidnapped by Shade. Later, Chris Uno comes to their house to show them Maddy has been shrunken by the Teens. Zach wants Maddy to stay in his room, but she refutes, saying she'd rather stay in her own room with Chris and Sparky. The next day, they go to Moonbase so they can help train Maddy in Tiny Style. Afterwards, they go to the Teen Ninjas' hideout and battle Nya LaMar's group. During the battle, Hoagie III activates the shrink ray to shrink Zach, Chris, Francis, and other operatives down. Nya pins Maddy under her foot as she then threatens to twist the Tiny Zach's neck, but Maddy unleashes a blood-hurdling scream that knocks almost everyone (including Zach) out. Maddy soon defeats Nya and returns everyone to normal size. Later at Moonbase, Zach is with the other Decom. Troops as they play with the now-shrunken Teen Ninjas. He and Maddy appeared with a bunch of other operatives singing in the story Operation: SCARY, dressed as a tiger. The Murphy twins got into a discusson with Mason and Haruka because they were wearing the same outfits as he and his sister. Later, he went back to his house to get his candy bag and got attacked by his dog, Sparky. When Dracula and Jack O'Lantern's Curse of Monsters takes effect, he gets turned into a real tiger. When he and Maddy try to get help from their parents, he gets attacked again by Sparky. Both arrive to the Chicken Nugget River and Zach takes a drink from the river. He then sees a rabbit and chases after it, leaving Maddy alone. He then rejoins Maddy as Chris sings "We Are One". Zach then goes with Chris and Maddy to Dr. Facilier's shop to get help in getting back to normal. Zach, Maddy and Chris along with Dr. Facilier fight Viridi's Spidermankey to give Crystal and the others time to save Nolan and his group. He, Maddy and Chris later stop Jack O'Lantern from escaping the school. After Crystal's laughing gas doesn't work on Jack, Zach acccidently slips on a discarded banana peel and slides head-first into the janitor's closet. He wobbles out with a metal bucket on his head before stepping on a mop-bucket and sliding along the hall until he crashed into a wall. Seeing that Zach's misfortunes were making Jack L. laugh, Scary Godmother froze the floor, making Zach flip upside-down, causing the water on the mop-bucket to get all over him. Then the witch dropped a safe on him. After Darkrai II cuts Jack's head off, Zach and Mason (who was also turned into a tiger) ate the pumpkin head. When the curse is lifted, he is turned back to normal and hugs Maddy. Both go with the other kids for last-minute trick-or-treating. In Code: XANA, he and Maddy are at the Moonbase when Dillon comes to show his new H.E.A.D.-S.E.T. to Francis. They say that they don't understand what's so special about that head-set. Dillon says that it has information that could destroy the KND. Later, Zach and Maddy, along with Cheren, come to the auditorium when Dillon leaves the Cyber World. They accuse him of stealing information for the villains before Cheren sends them to Dr. Facilier's shop to find out what was the dust that appeared after they defeated the Spidermankey. In Operation: CLOWN, Zach and his sister, Maddy are seen hanging out with Dillon and Kaleo at the park. While he's impressed by Kaleo poking his brain, Maddy is disgusted by the action. After meeting with Haruka, Zach and Maddy accompany the benders to the beach, where they witness the healing of a seagull. Zach is then kidnapped with the other kids by strange men in yellow suits. Major Battles *Zach and Maddy vs. Phosphora. *Decom. Squad vs. Teen Ninjas. *Zach, Maddy, Chris, and Facilier vs. Spidermankey. *Zach, Maddy, Chris, Dillon, Game-and-Watch, and Vanellope vs. XANA. *Zach Murphy vs. Arlon. *Zach vs. Megan Parker (scheduled). Appearance Zach looks almost like a carbon copy of his dad but has his mom's eye color. He wears a brown shirt with a white horizontal line in the middle, blue jeans and brown shoes. Abilities Zach has mastered a combat style called "Bo-bobo Kempo", in which he battles and defeats his opponents through very random, unexplainable means. He developed this skill through watching the anime Bo-bobo, though it's still unexplainable how. Weaknesses Zach isn't any good at fighting the normal way, at least against very powerful opponents. Though he has some ability in it, he's not in the same level as Maddy. Stories He's Appeared In *First Day *Scorched Wings *The Gang *Maddy's Sad Day *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: CLOWN Trivia *His first and middle name are after Zack and Cody Martin from The Suite Life series. *In Gamewizard2008's stories, he is named Zach McDuncan Murphy. *Zachary is a name of Hebrew origin and it means "the Lord recalled". *His second name, Cody, is of Irish and Gaelic origin and it means "helper". *Zach is left-handed. *His birthday is in January 11. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Numbuh 227's Pages Category:Global Command Category:Twenty Keys Category:Bo-bobo Kempo Users Category:Murphy Family